


Baby

by mark_my_words_tonight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A possible ending to Supernatural, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Depressing, Gen, slight destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mark_my_words_tonight/pseuds/mark_my_words_tonight
Summary: A story told from Baby's perspective, showing us a possible ending to season 15 of Supernatural and telling us of her history.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Demon Void Army - Family Album





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So, this little story came about because of a lovely Discord I am in with a bunch of nerdy fanfiction writers like me. (If any of y'all are reading this, hi! And I'm just kidding about the nerdy part :p)
> 
> In any case, this was an idea that a lovely friend of mine came up with. I made a few minor tweaks and wrote a little story about Baby. This might be a little depressing (as mentioned in the tags) but I thought it was only right to put this story into words. Thanks, Rauko! You're the best!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this little story about our favorite Chevy Impala.

* * *

The 1967 Chevy Impala gleamed as she rolled off the line. Every part of her was perfectly designed, from each cylinder in her engine to each nut and bolt holding her together. Her journey was one that any car would be jealous of having, so let’s start at the beginning.

She was first bought by a young man who loved the look of her. Loved the power she gave him. He drove her everywhere and he thought of her as precious. She got to see him propose to his wife. She got to see him bring his first child home from the hospital.

Then, one day, the family no longer had a use for her and she was sold off. She switched hands a few more times before eventually ending up in the possession of one John Winchester. That was truly the start of her story.

John owned her for many years which meant that she practically watched him grow up. When John proposed to Mary, well there was no happier day in her history. Then, when the two boys were born… Beautiful. Truly just beautiful. It filled her with joy.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. When Azazel claimed Mary’s soul, the Impala, affectionately named Baby, was there. She saw everything and yet, she could do nothing. The sky lit up with smoldering flames, smoke filled every inch of the open air and Mary’s screams could be heard for miles and yet, still, she could do nothing.

But then, she got what was perhaps the greatest honor of all; she got to watch the Winchester boys grow up. The two of them stuck to their father so tightly and then, one day, Sam left. She had never seen the Winchesters so divided, because even when Mary died, it just made their bonds stronger, but then… Then Sam decided that leaving the life was his only choice.

Maybe it was, but seeing what it did to John and Dean was truly the most horrible thing. The two of them became more and more distant over the days, weeks, months that would pass. Dean wished for his little brother to come back, that much was clear. He wanted the kid he had practically raised to apologize and say ‘I still need you’.

Dean so clearly wanted Sam to need him and it broke his heart when Sam said that he didn’t. Perhaps she loved the Winchesters too much. After all, they took care of her. Even with all the pain, John was in, he still made sure to change her oil. And he even restored her shine after every hunt.

Then, he taught Dean to do the same. One day though, John left. For good, it seemed. And she was left with only Dean. And for a few days, she got to see what it would be like if John was truly gone for good. And the sad part was that she liked it. She saw how much Dean truly loved her and she liked it.

And though she was just a car, to Dean, she was precious. So, as the years went on, he never failed to keep her safe. To keep her clean and pristine. She loved that. And even when John died, he never faltered in his duties. He never abandoned her as so many had before. 

Every time she fell apart, there was Dean Winchester, building her from the ground up. Suffice it to say, she loved the two boys. She loved the initials that they left on her walls and the little toy soldier that had been stuck in her ashtray for as long as she could remember.

She got to see the two boys grow, learn, and even fall in love. She had to see them fall out of love too. She saw the boys fight, hurt, and kill on many occasions. But no matter what, it all seemed to work out somehow.

Until, one day, it didn’t. The end of the world had come. And this time, it was the true end. Every monster that the Winchesters had ever killed, resurfaced. God was the enemy. Not even Dean’s fierce love and protection could save them.

And then there was the matter of Castiel. Cas was always kind to her, even though one time he appeared on her, naked and covered in bees. She also knew he was a little jealous of how much Dean loved her, even if he pretended it wasn’t there.

She realized that Castiel was just like her. He loved the Winchesters dearly. That’s why it hurt her so much when he died first. He fought valiantly to protect her boys - mostly Dean - in the final battle. And eventually, he fell, soaked in blood. Castiel died like the warrior he was.

Next came Sam. Both boys were furious over the death of their beloved angel. They charged the monsters recklessly and Sam simply didn’t see his impending doom. His body hit the ground with a resounding thud that will forever echo in the ears of all who heard.

And then, Dean took his final stand as well. His final ‘fuck you’ to God. He charged and died in that field but somehow, he had won. The battle- No, the _ war _was over and yet, the boys were gone. Dried blood upon their lips, torsos, and heads. She had seen the boys die before and that’s why she was convinced that they would come back.

Their bodies were eventually moved and any evidence of the true pain that had occurred there was gone. Well, except for her of course. She waited and waited as the years went on. Rust accrued upon her form, once mighty and impressive. Vines and grass grew, covering her wheels and windshield.

Eventually, she was so tangled in overgrowth that she was unrecognizable. The beauty that had once amazed and enchanted those who gazed upon her had vanished. She was just an old relic waiting for her Winchesters to come back.

Then, one day, two young boys stumbled upon the old field. Their eyes were lit with joy and they reminded her so painfully of a young Sam and Dean. They took one look at her and rushed forward. They took time as they removed the vines and grass from around her.

Then, they clambered inside. The toy soldier that lived in the ashtray amazed the two boys. They even read the initials that had been scratched onto her a long time ago by two boys of a similar age.

They were overjoyed to have found such a treasure and she was overjoyed to be seen again. To have anyone take an interest in her again. And then, they left. She fell into loneliness. Everything she had ever loved was gone; John, Mary, Sam, Dean, and their beloved angel. Everyone.

But then, the two young boys came back the next day and the next. They worked together to clear the growth; vines and bushes amongst other things that had become overgrown in the past years. And eventually, they got their dad to help them take her back to their garage and restore her.

No longer was she an old, decrepit relic waiting in hope for her boys, because now… Now she had found them again. Deep inside of her, she always knew they would come back, and in a way, they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little thing I wrote. Once again, credit to my friend Rauko for coming up with this. It was truly enjoyable to write.


End file.
